battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deckman 100
is a deckman who was reprogrammed by Desty Nova to be a devoted servant of Alita. He is the fist deckman to appear in Last Order and has more individuality and personality than his fellow deckmen who appeared in Battle Angel Alita. Although responsible primarily for support, Deckman 100's actions played a key role in some of the events of Last Order. He briefly usurped Landa Nam Nam's position as leader of the Ketheres robots with the aid of Elf and Zwölf and dubbed himself , ruling until Sechs defeated the pair. Appearance Deckman 100's face is similar to Deckman 10's, as he has large cheeks and full lips. His cylindrical deckman body is attached to a secondary space-compatible body that changes in size and appearance during the course of the series, giving him much more ability than previous deckmen. Deckman 100's first secondary body was a large cylinder with two feet that had an LCD screen on the front. This body could transform its appearance when conducting repairs.Phase 7Phase 18 His second body, which debuted prior to the Preliminaries of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT), is larger and appears more like a maintenance vehicle. This body uses wheels to move around and is shown to be a light yellow on the cover of Angel of Defusion. Personality Reflecting his programming, Deckman 100 is unhesitatingly loyal to Alita. When she accused him at first of being a spy for Nova, he comically prepared a noose to hang himself. Before being cast out into space from Ketheres by Aga Mbadi, he states that at least he and Alita will die together. Although he always addresses Alita as "Master", Deckman 100 also uses this term when addressing the other members of the Space Angels. He has a similar speech pattern as Deckman 10, . Relationships Deckman 100 gets along with all of the members of the Space Angels. Alita was initially distrustful of him but accepted his help in repairing her body and largely ignores his one-sided devotion to her. Following the enhanced capabilities gained in the Imaginos 2.0, Alita's reliance on Deckman 100 ended, because this new body is capable of self-regeneration. Abilities Cyborg repair: Deckman 100 was modified by Nova to repair and maintain Alita's first Imaginos Body and first repaired her severed arm on Tiphares before later rebuilding her lower half on Leviathan 1. However Alita's rebirth in the Imaginos 2.0 rendered this function of Deckman 100's moot for her. He can also work on the TUNED AR Series 2 bodies, which makes him capable of repairing Elf and Zwölf. Sechs' Fizziroy Body, which requires its own expertise, is beyond his capabilities. This led to Yani and Derosssi joining the Space Angels.s. Body modification: Initially appearing in a round body, Deckman 100 later changed his appearance to that of a wheeled maintenance vehicle. Plot .]] After reconstructing Alita in her Imaginos Body, Desty Nova in his incarnation as Nova II sought out Elf and Zwölf in Barjack City to serve as his bodyguards, possibly reprogramming Deckman 100 at this time. He then took the three along with Sechs back to Tiphares, where Sechs battled Alita. Following this fight, Deckman 100 was left with Alita, who was suspicious of him at first as Nova's spy, although he was accepted by Pam Mahan and Nola Lafargue. He then repaired Alita's left arm that had been dismembered in her fight with Sechs. Deckman 100 accompanied Alita, Pam and Nola when they briefly separated from Nova II. During an argument that night between Pam and Nola, he tried to claim that he was human as well, but was beat on by Pam. The next day he helped Pam rescue Nola by holding onto her leg so that she could reach down and grab Nola. A week after Sachumodo was defeated, Deckman 100 joined Alita in the Medical Inspection Bureau Core Block. Here he relayed Nova II's message that he had found Lou Collins' body. When Alita went off to be by herself, Nova II used him again to communicate to Alita and reveal that he had been researching the relationship between Ketheres and Tiphares, suggesting that Lou's brain might be found in Melchizedek's Brain Incubator. Before departing Tiphares, Deckman 100 picked up Nova's brain bio-chips that Jim Roscoe had left on the DNA organ and placed them into a storage compartment.Phase 14 After the group arrived in Ketheres, they were captured by Aga Mbadi using cube polymers supported by his hacking ability. With the exception of Nova II, they were all then ejected into space to burn up on atmospheric reentry. The group however was rescued by Ping Wu, who snared them with a large net and took them to Robo-Asyl. After unlocking Alita's cube polymer, he then unlocked Deckman 100's and claimed the F-Box as payment. Ping then revealed that he knew about Nova's brain bio-chips, taking them out of Deckman 100's storage compartment and finagling a promise from Alita to receive them as payment for helping rescue Lou's brain. When a group of mutant robots sent by Landa Nam Nam arrived and attempted to evict the intruders, one with claw arms picked up Deckman 100 and Alita. She broke off both of its arms and nearly got into a brawl with the robots, which was broken up by Ping. After arriving on Leviathan I, Deckman 100 repaired Alita, as her body had been severely damaged during her encounter with Mbadi. However this used up much electricity that it caused a blackout in the Combat Chamber and part of Hobbes City. Following Alita and Zazie's capture of all the flags in the Combat Chamber the next day, Deckman 100 was listed as part of the Space Angels' pit crew for the ZOTT. ''.]] Seven weeks later,Phase 21 his new body was unveiled just before the Preliminaries. Following the Preliminaries, he along with Elf and Zwölf were paralyzed with fear when Mbadi appeared, as they thought that he was going to hack them again, but the attempt was blocked by Ping. When the group later gathered at the Metageitnion Restaurant, a group of young Stellar Nursery Society children played with Deckman 100's body, with one of them forcing him to drink from a bottle. Before the Round 1 match the following day against the Guntroll, he and Sechs witnessed Alita's outburst when her motives were questioned by Colonel Payne. Following the match, Sechs confronted Deckman 100 about his inability to repair his Fizziroy Body, but this was resolved with the appearance of Yani and Derossi. Deckman 100 was one of the many characters shown when Melchizedek, appearing as an afterimage of Arthur Farrell, reached out to her consciousness after her ego was shattered and her Imaginos Body dissolved following Super Nova's Seca attack.Phase 62 During the Semifinals match between the Space Angels and Warmen 609, Alita's reconstructed remains including her brain bio-chip and the Fata Morgana were delivered to Deckman 100 by the independent robots from Robo-Asyl. Although he was saddened to see Alita in such a reduced state, the robots communicated something to him. This led him to force Yani and Derossi to turn the Space Angel's platform around when they tried to escape the blasts from the Jupiter Beam being fired by Tunguska. When the platform was within range, Deckman 100 used a portable missile launcher to fire Alita's remains to Sechs, but Tunguska grabbed it. Although the platform was then sliced in half by the Jupiter Beam, everyone on it survived. Following the match, Deckman 100 was shown talking to some robots in the halls of Ketheres.Phase 72 References Category:Space Angels 100